User blog:Mochizou/A Strange Encounter
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.'episode 1.'A Strange Encounter Tori: Now, this should all work perfectly Customer: 'Thank you so much. Are you sure this wasn't an issue '''Tori: '''Not at all, it was nothing. Anything I can do to help ''Dani sighs. Dani is Tori's current shinki but she's far from happy. '' '''Tori: '''Hush you, we'll be out of here soon, 5 yen richer than we were before we came here '''Dani: '''Wow, 5 yen, that will buy us so much '''Tori: '''Every little helps, my precious shinki '''Dani: '''Stop '''Customer: '''Here you are, 5 yen as promised. '''Tori: '''THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you ever need help again, be sure to give Delivery God Tori a call. Here's my card ''Tori hands the customer a small card with her number scribbled on it. After that Dani and Tori leave the customer's house. 'Dani: '''We need to talk, Mrs. Tori '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Dani: '''I'm quitting, I won't be your shinki anymore. '''Tori: '''Huh? Wait Dani, it's only been three months-- '''Dani: '''I can't take it anymore! I can't do this anymore! I'm through! Living like a vagrant with a minor god who doesn't even have a shrine...Every fiber of my being screams. "NO!" ''Tori looks on in shock '''Tori: Huh? Dani screams in stress and begins to cry Tori: 'Umm...I'm the one who feels like crying.. ''Dani carries on crying 'Tori: '''A-Alright! Okay! Fine! ''Tori draws Dani's shinki name "Tomone" 'Dani: '''Tomone, I release you. ''The shinki mark located on Dani's forearm removes itself and disappears. Dani breathes a sigh of relief 'Dani: '''It's gone! '''Tori: '''Just so you know as a parting peace of wisdom. It's common courtesty to give a full month's notice before you quit. '''Dani: '''Thanks for nothing you jobless, jersey-wearing drifter who calls herself a god! '''Tori: '''So that's the real you, huh?! '''Dani: '''See ya ''Dani skips off into the distance happily 'Tori: '''DAMMIT! YOU'LL COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME ONCE I HIT IT BIG! JUST YOU WATCH! SOON I'LL HAVE 120 MILLION WORSHIPPERS AND STAND ABOVE ALL OTHER GODS! YOU DUMBASS! ''Later on, Tori is seen spray painting her number onto walls 'Tori: '''That damn Dani, I can't believe that she actually quit on me..A shinki, quit on me! It's going to be a long time until I can build my shrine. Ugh, I'm going to have to find a new shinki first! Even if I am a god, I'm practically useless with one. I can't go on any jobs like this! ''inside the city where Tori frequents, there lives a 16 year old girl named Ash. She's an ordinary girl of average height in her first year of high school. Her only secret in life is her love of yaoi manga of which she is a big fan, it's her only shame but also her biggest joy. 'Ash's Friend: '''So who do you think is more godlike? ''Ash can't hear her becasue she's currently invested in a new yaoi manga. She's engrossed by the male lead and his obsession with the cute senpai who happens to be his brother's best friend. '''Ash: '''Oh sorry, I wasn't listening '''Ash's Friend: '''I didn't you know you were a closet fujioshi. '''Ash: I wouldn't say I'm a closet ''fan... '''Ash's Friend: '''Your parents don't know though, right? '''Ash:' I think my mother would faint if she found out I was into this... Ash's Friend: 'How crude. You must focus on being a lady.. ''Nearby, Tori is aimlessly running around the city, she stops to catch her breath before walking from then on. As Ash walks down the street, she passes Tori and her eye fixates on the curious looking person. Before she notices, Tori has suddely started moving and is heading into the middle of the road, where an oncoming truck threatens to hit her 'Ash: '''Look out! ''Ash dives in front of the road to protect Tori. Screeching tyres are heard, followed by loud gasps 'Ash: '''Are you ok? What were you doing out in the middle of the road? You could have been hit! '''Tori: '''Oh, err...more importantly... ''Tori nudges her head towards the road and Ash turns to look, there she sees her body lying in the middle of the street having been hit by the bus. 'Ash: '''Huh? Huh? Huh? Wha...?! ''Ash wakes up at the hospital in a hospital bed. She's back in her own body as far as she knows. Her doctor had made sure she was ok and had said she'd suffered no serious injuries. It was night now and she was staying overnight to ensure her wellbeing. It was strange, the incident, she remembered being out of her body and that strange girl she met, but that was all she could remember. As she tried to sleep that night, she could hear voices, they sounded like other patients but she was in a private room, there was no one nearby. Sitting up in her bed, she questions the strange voices. '' '''Tori: '''You can hear the voices of the Far Shore? ''Ash looks down to see Tori resting on her bed. She pauses and looks at her for a moment before she jumps out of her bed '''Ash: '''You're that girl '''Tori: '''Thanks for earlier! I didn't really need help avoiding that truck, but you're the first human to ever save me. '''Ash: '''Wh-who are you?! '''Tori: I'm a god! Ash looks unimpressed and goes to pick up her phone to call the police Tori: 'Wait! I really am a genuine member of the gods! I'm the god Tori! '''Ash: '''Tori?....I've never heard of that god. Not once! '''Tori: '''I guess I'm a bit of a stray god right now but just you watch! I'll soon be known far and wide! I'll become a god that everyone will bow and wish to! And then...! I will someday stand as this land's highest god! ''Tori gets lost in fantasy as Ash just sits there. Tori soon snaps out of it. 'Tori: '''Ugh, this place is full of them. I can't really stick around without a Shinki. Hey! What's your name! '''Ash: '''Ash '''Tori: '''Ash...All right. I've made sure you're okay. Now we're even! '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''See ya! ''Tori leaves off through the window before Ash gets the chance to stop her. At this point Ash falls asleep, after her body feels heavy. Ash returned to school a few days later. She's recovered completely, except that she knows get drowsy. She begins to question if she ever really met Tori, putting it down to a dream. Walking down the road of the accident, she begins to remember some moments of her encounter with the jersey wearing God. As she walks, she stumbles when she begins to feel sleepy but she's able to catch herself. She composes herself but notices a familiar smell. '' ''Tori is out on a job, it's a boring job but it pays. There's a storm brewing which Tori notices. Suddenly she finds herself under attack from phantoms. They're small fries, everywhere. Without a shinki, Tori is practically unarmed, something she remembers only when she goes to fight. Suddenly she's pulled away from the phantom 'Tori: '''Ash!? ''They try to avoid the attacks from a lizard shaped phantom. Depite looking like a lizard it's about 20x the size of one. Ash attempts to fight it 'Tori: '''Ash, don't! ''Ash gets caught by the phantom but she's able to free herself, much to Tori's surprise. The phantom isn't killed though and goes to attack again but Tori saves her and runs with her to safety 'Tori: '''I think we're free now. ''(thinks to herself) This girl has saved me twice now... 'Ash: '''We finally meet again, Mrs. Tori. ''Ash stands up revealing a perculiar looking tail attached to her 'Ash: '''I still had a lot to ask you! But you ran off...No avoiding the questions, give me straight answers! '''Tori: '''Uhhh....FYI..your souls slipped out ''Tori points to Ash's tail and Ash notices it for the first time. Ash looks surprised 'Tori: '''Your body's stuck up there. ''Tori points to a fence where Ash's body is seen hanging off it 'Ash: '''Wha...that's me?! How is this?! Am I dead?! '''Tori: '''Not really. Your body's just asleep. ''At this moment, Ash falls back into her body and falls asleep. Tori carries her through the city and Ash wakes up 'Ash: '''Huh? Let me go?! ''Ash struggles and Tori loses her grip causing both to fall over 'Tori: '''That's no way to treat a god! '''Ash: '''Again with that!? Oh yeah, my tail! ''Ash feels for her tail but it's not there 'Ash: '''Huh? It's gone...What's happening? Was it all a dream? It was wasn't it? What's happened to me? '''Tori: '''It must have been the accident...There's the "Near Shore" where the living reside and then there's the "Far Shore." And you've basically wound up in the divide between them. '''Ash: '''The Near Shore and...Far Shore? '''Tori: '''Yeah. I guess the Far Shore is what you guys would call...the "afterlife." You're alive, yet also a "Phantom." '''Ash: '''Phantom.... '''Tori: '''They're incarnations of emotional energy. They possess people and cause all sorts of trouble. '''Ash: '''So that big lizard just now, was it also--? '''Tori: '''A phantom. '''Ash: '''Wha- I'm the same as that?! '''Tori: '''Not exactly. You're much more...on the fence '''Ash: '''I don't really understand. '''Tori: '''Losing your body will be common for you now. '''Ash: '''So how can I get better? '''Tori: '''I'm not sure that you ''can get better. That's just the way you are now. Accept it. 'Ash: '''You can't be serious! I can't live like this! I don't want this! Turn be back! You're a god right?! Help me! '''Tori: '''Money '''Ash: '''You charge money?! '''Tori: '''Duh, there's no such thing as a free wish! It'll cost ya five yen '''Ash: '''That's it? Oh ok ''Ash hands Tori a five yen coin '''Tori: '''Your wish...has been heard loud and clear. Ash. May our fates intertwine. To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time:' Ash and Tori go searching for a new shinki and end up with surprising results. Category:Blog posts